Inu and Sesshy: Trapped
by jyvonne13
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru end up fighting the same demon and end up trapped in an old building for the night. Will they make up and become friends, or fight each other to the death?


**I was watching one of those episodes with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru the other day and i think it's hilarious how they start fighting every time they see each other. Personally i think if they were to ever team up, they could take over the world if they wanted to. Anyway, it inspired me to write a story about the two of them and their brotherly relationship.**

* * *

><p>Inu and Sesshy: Trapped<p>

Sesshomaru was walking through the forest. It was a sunny day, the bright rays beat down in him in his face and he didn't appreciate it very much. Not that it hindered his vision since he was a demon, it was just annoying. Rin and Jaken were walking behind him. Rin was constantly talking and Jaken was yelling at her getting frustrated by it but she obviously didn't notice. He tried to keep a straight face but found a small smile creeping onto it. He'd never said it out loud before, but he loved Rin like his own daughter and though she did annoy him sometimes and make him wonder why he even let her tag along with him, he knew if it came down to it he'd protect her with his life. Not to mention it was pretty amusing how much she annoyed Jaken.

Suddenly he heard something in the distance and stopped making Rin and Jaken nearly bump into him.

"Why did you stop Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked him.

"There's something coming," he replied while he tried to figure out what it was. "Stay here," he said as he moved forward.

Suddenly a huge spider demon came out of the forest. It saw Sesshomaru in front of it and growled. "Out of my way!"

Of course Lord Sesshomaru took orders from _no one_ and didn't move an inch. The demon got mad and tried to cut him with its huge sharp claws but Sesshomaru avoided him. The demon seemed to recognize who he was dealing with. "Lord Sesshomaru, son of the great dog demon," it said in a deep menacing voice.

"Do I know you?"

"I know you. You're an extremely powerful demon lord. I can use you."

He raised his eyebrow. "What do you want with me?"

"To devour you and make myself more powerful! If I have your great power along with my sacred jewel shards, I will be able to take over Japan!"

Sesshomaru was un-amused by this and had become bored with the conversation. "Let me pass." He started to walk past the demon but it tried to attack him. Sesshomaru used his claw whip and smacked the demon with it making it stagger backwards. "I said, let me pass." He pulled out his sword, Tokijin. "I don't want to have to use this on you." Technically he would have loved to use it, but he wasn't one to pick unnecessary fights.

The demon tried to attack him again but he swung his sword at him injuring him. The demon ran away not wanting to be hurt anymore and Sesshomaru put Tokijin away.

Jaken ran over to him. "Are you alright my Lord? Gee, I wonder what that was all about."

Sesshomaru wondered as well but shoved the thought away. He had more important things to worry about than this random demon who wanted to devour him and use power. He'd heard that one before, and he didn't want to entertain it any longer. "Let's go. Come on Rin."

Rin caught up with them and they continued on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Inuyasha and his friends were on their search for Naraku and jewel shards. But at the moment they weren't exactly searching. They were actually sitting in the grass by a lake relaxing. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome were sitting in a circle playing Go Fish and Kirara was on Sango's lap. Inuyasha was laying on his back near them with his eyes closed not necessarily sleeping. He would have rather been out searching for Naraku but they'd all insisted on taking a break since it was such a nice day and they hadn't gotten any leads on Naraku anyway.<p>

"How can you guys possibly be sitting her playing fishing when there's jewel shards to find?" He'd also been complaining the whole time.

Kagome laughed. "It's called Go Fish Inuyasha."

"You should join us," Miroku said.

"Alright Shippo, go fish," Kagome said.

"Darn," Shippo said taking a card from the center.

"Do you have any threes Kagome?" Sango said.

"Yup." Kagome handed Sango her last card. "I won!" she exclaimed.

"You're good at this Kagome," Shippo said.

She shrugged modestly. "I just got lucky." Behind her, Inuyasha snorted. She turned around. "Would you stop being so negative? Just enjoy yourself while we have time to take a break."

He turned to face them. "I can't enjoy myself when Naraku is out there somewhere getting stronger every second."

Kagome came over to him and sat next to him. "I know you're frustrated," she said running her hand through his bangs. "We all are. We'll find him soon and everything will be okay," she said comfortingly.

He held her hand and smiled grateful for a kind word from her. They looked at each other for a moment and she blushed. Then he heard something in the distance. He sat up and put his arms around her protectively.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"There's a demon near here. It's coming."

The rest of them came over to them. "I can sense it too," Miroku said. "There's a demonic aura around here."

Suddenly, the spider demon that had attacked Sesshomaru came out of the trees. Inuyasha and Kagome stood up and Inuyasha pulled out his sword. "This should be an easy fight," he said with a smirk.

Then Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken entered from the opposite direction and stopped when they saw Inuyasha and the demon Sesshomaru had just defeated not long ago. Rin pointed. "Lord Sesshomaru, there's your brother."

They all turned around. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing little brother," Sesshomaru said.

"Back off, this is my fight!"

Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin. "I saw him first. It's my fight."

The demon was towering over Inuyasha's friends and they were starting to get worried. "Hey, you guys. There's a demon over here," Shippo said.

"Not only one, but the two sons of the great dog demon," the spider demon said in its deep menacing voice. "I'll steal both of your power and be an all powerful demon! Though one of you is only a _half_ demon."

Inuyasha took that as an insult. "What? Are you saying he's better than me?" He ran towards the demon. "You're going down!"

Kagome sensed jewel shards in the demon. "Inuyasha, that demon has jewel shards!"

Inuyasha hit the demon with his sword a few times then landed on the ground next to Kagome. The demon made a grab for them and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way and they landed in the grass by a nearby tree. He hugged her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

The demon had also made a grab for Sesshomaru but he flew into the air and dodged him and hit him with his own sword. Inuyasha came over and knocked Sesshomaru out of the way then swung at the demon himself.

Sesshomaru came at Inuyasha angrily and threw him to the ground to finish off the demon himself but Inuyasha came back at him and it turned into a fight against each other for killing the spider demon.

Miroku shook his head in pity. "How do they ever expect to kill it if they keep fighting like this?"

Sango shrugged. "I guess it's up to us." She threw her weapon at the demon nearly severing one of its legs. She turned to Miroku. "Use your Wind Tunnel."

"I can't. They're in front of the demon, they'll be sucked in too," Miroku said.

"Why don't you just give up?" Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha.

"In your dreams!" Inuyasha said. Suddenly, the spider demon smacked him sending him flying through the air and into a nearby abandoned house.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Finally." He started to fight the demon but eventually the demon managed to hit him as well sending him through the air landing in that house right next to Inuyasha. Unlike Inuyasha, he landed on his feet.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Show off."

Just as they were about to get up, the spider demon landed on the house and surrounded it with it's big spider legs. "The two of you aren't getting out of here. When my power is the highest tomorrow at noon, I will devour you and steal your power!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went for the door and tried to smash it down with their swords but they couldn't.

"What the heck?" Inuyasha said.

They continued this for a minutes, but soon Sesshomaru stopped. Inuyasha was still smashing against the door starting to get frustrated. "Stupid sword, Wind Scar!" he used the wind scar attack but even that didn't blow the door open. That confused him. What was going on? He tried again and again but it still didn't work.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Would you _stop_?" He put his sword away and then his eyes turned red. He didn't normally use his dog form unless absolutely necessary. But _this_ was an emergency. He couldn't break out and if he didn't figure out how to get out of here, he'd be trapped all day and night with his disgrace of a brother then devoured by a spider demon which he should have easily been able to kill.

Inuyasha stopped when he heard Sesshomaru growl, then in a moment he'd transformed into a giant white dog. He moved out of the way as Sesshomaru tried to get out knowing if he hadn't moved he'd plow right through him without a care.

When Sesshomaru couldn't get through he changed back. What was this spider demon doing? The fact that he couldn't break through even in his dog form angered him. Then he realized there must be a barrier around them. "There's a barrier around the house."

Inuyasha smirked. "Barrier huh?" Finally something that Sesshomaru couldn't do. His Tetsusaiga glowed blood red as it did when he was about to break a barrier. He swung the sword around as if to brag to his brother since he couldn't stand it when Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga's attacks. "Watch and learn Sesshomaru." He used the Tetsusaiga to break to barrier but when he did nothing happened which surprised him. "What the heck, why didn't it work?" he exclaimed.

Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha then at the sealed door. He tried his hardest not to let his horror show on his face, he had too much pride for that. He was stuck in here with Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Outside, everyone was wondering why Inuyasha and Sesshomaru couldn't get out.<p>

"What's going on in there?" Kagome wondered.

Sango threw her weapon at the demon. The demon threw it right back and she caught it.

"There's some kind of barrier around the house," Miroku said.

"Then why can't Inuyasha break through it?" Shippo asked.

"That's the mystery."

Jaken blew fire out of his staff at the demon but it was deflected off the barrier. "Oh no. My lord is going to be devoured by a demon! This is terrible!"

"Lord Sesshomaru will be able to get out. He can get out of anything," Rin said.

"That's right Rin," Kagome said positively. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will be able to get out if they work together."

"Like that's ever going to happen," Shippo said.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha put his sword away and leaned against the wall. "We're trapped."<p>

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me. I've got better things to do than be stuck in here with a half breed."

Inuyasha glared at him angrily. "Don't you start with me!"

"I could have at least gotten trapped with someone worthy of my presence."

Inuyasha pulled out his sword again. "You want to say that to my face?"

"You're so childish. Why must you always pick fights?"

"You started it!"

Sesshomaru pulled out his own sword. "Today will be the day I kill you little brother."

"Bring it on!"

They jumped towards each other and attacked. Sesshomaru ended up knocking Inuyasha into the opposite wall with a loud crash.

"Father made a mistake giving you the Tetsusaiga. You're unfit to wield such a powerful sword," Sesshomaru said.

"You're just jealous because I use it better than you ever could!" He ran towards Sesshomaru and tried to stab him but he avoided it. Then their swords collided and they pushed at each other.

"If I had a human arm I would show you how to use it properly!"

Inuyasha landed back on the floor a few feet away from Sesshomaru. "I'm done playing with you. Wind scar!"

A big golden flash of light from the wind scar attack came towards Sesshomaru but he jumped out of the way to avoid it surprising Inuyasha. "You really thought you could hurt me with your wind scar? You make me laugh."

Sesshomaru went at Inuyasha and Inuyasha swung his sword at him but just missed and cut off a small chunk of his fluff. He glared at him furiously. "You're dead."

Inuyasha smirked. "Aw, I cut your fluff," he mocked him. "Get over it!"

Sesshomaru flew towards him and before he could avoid him, he stabbed him in the shoulder making him stagger backwards. He sent his blades of blood attack at Sesshomaru and left a long cut across his face.

Sesshomaru was growing angrier with him by the second. He threw on of his poison attacks at Inuyasha but he avoided it. Inuyasha tried the wind scar again which Sesshomaru just barely avoided.

He flew at Inuyasha again knocking his sword out of the way and threw him against wall. "You're pathetic! Father would have been ashamed." Inuyasha stood up but Sesshmaru grabbed him by the shoulder and sunk his poisonous claws into him.

Inuyasha screamed in pain and sunk to his knees struggling to get Sesshomaru off him.

"You're a disgrace to our family," Sesshomaru said viciously. "You caused our father's death. You and your worthless human mother. She deserved to die and you're going with her."

Inuyasha was practically shaking from anger. "Shut up." He took a hold of his sword and shoved it through Sesshomaru's abdomen. "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!" he screamed.

Sesshomaru fell backwards with blood pouring out of him. Inuyasha stood over him holding his sword desperately wanting to kill Sesshomaru for insulting his mother. "I'll slaughter you, you bastard. You're the one that doesn't deserve to live."

Sesshomaru struggled to get up and Inuyasha ran towards him with no intention of showing any mercy. He swung his sword at Sesshomaru ruthlessly. He was cut and stabbed by Sesshomaru a few times but didn't care.

Sesshomaru shot his Kenatsu attack again but Inuyasha used his backlash wave and sent it right back at him. He watched in horror as the blue beam flew towards him. There was no way he could avoid it. He was hit by it and sent flying through the air and smashed into the wall. Inuyasha walked towards him and he looked up at his little brother from his position on the floor. When did Inuyasha get to be so strong? He remembered a time when he had easily beaten him, shoved his poisonous hand through his chest and almost fatally wounded him. Now he was the one on the ground with a sharp blade above his chest.

"Die," Inuyasha said.

Just before Inuyasha could stab him, Sesshomaru rolled out of the way, stood up, and punched Inuyasha in the face knocking him backwards into the wall. "You can't kill me little brother. Don't forget who your superior is." He used his fluff and wrapped Inuyasha in it, then threw him across the room.

* * *

><p>Back outside everyone was sitting on the ground not far from the house Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in. There wasn't much they could do. All of them had tried to break through the barrier. Kagome had tried her sacred arrows, Sango and Miroku had used all of their attacks, Shippo had used his fox fire, Jaken tried his two headed staff, and even Rin had thrown a rock at it trying to be helpful. But none of them were as strong as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had the Tetsusaiga that could break any barrier. They knew that would have been the first thing he would try and wondered why it hadn't worked.<p>

It had been hours since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had gotten trapped and since then all they heard was shouting, cussing, and a bunch of crashes and bangs as they fought each other. By now it had gotten tiring.

Miroku and Sango were leaning against Kirara's fur. "They can't possibly fight for this long, can they?" Sango said.

Miroku shrugged. "Who knows? Inuyasha's stamina is incredible and I'm sure Sesshomaru is no different."

Kagome was sitting in the grass with Rin combing her hair and Shippo sat near them.

Rin sighed. "I miss Lord Sesshomaru. Will he be okay?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm sure they'll both be fine."

"If they don't kill each other first," Shippo said. "Who do you think would win in a fight?"

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said quickly.

Kagome just shrugged. Sesshomaru was probably the strongest out of the two, whether Inuyasha would admit it or not. But then Inuyasha had the drive to not let himself be beaten in a fight, mainly by Sesshomaru. "The demon said he'd devour them by noon tomorrow. And it's already starting to get dark. If they don't stop fighting each other and work together, they'll be killed."

* * *

><p>It was an hour later. Inside, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were on separate corners or the room. Everything around them was nearly blown up or destroyed. Both of them were seriously wounded, covered in blood and sweat. And they could barely stand anymore to fight each other.<p>

Inuyasha sat with his legs crossed glaring at Sesshomaru whose back was to him. He thought of going over and breaking his neck while he wasn't looking. All of a sudden he felt his demon power starting to fade. He looked down at his hands and saw his claws shrink and his hair was darkening. He started to panic. He hadn't realized that this was the night of the new moon when he turned human. He quickly took off his robe and put it over his head to cover his hair and turned away from Sesshomaru. If he were to find out Inuyasha was a human, he would not hesitate to take advantage of his weakness and kill him.

Sesshomaru had been trying to figure out how to get out. He knew it had to be getting dark and they didn't have long before the demon killed them. He glanced over at Inuyasha who was facing the wall with his robe over his head. He raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing half breed?"

"Nothing, it's…it's just kind of cold in here."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "At least I'm not burdened with human weaknesses like being cold."

Inuyasha glared but didn't dare look at him. "I'm not weak like a human okay!"

Sesshomaru looked away from him again. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>Everyone was still outside. I was dark; it had to be about 11:00 now. Rin was laying on Kirara sleeping, Shippo was too although he wasn't asleep yet. Miroku, Sango, and Jaken were sitting in the grass, and Kagome was pacing nervously.<p>

"Kagome please sit down," Sango said.

"I can't. They're still in there. And Inuyasha is human tonight. What if Sesshomaru is about to kill him?"

Miroku glanced at Jaken. "Would Sesshomaru kill Inuyasha tonight?"

Jaken shrugged. "He's been fighting him all day; I doubt my lord would miss an opportunity like this."

Kagome felt fear rip through her after hearing that. She truly hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't kill Inuyasha. But she couldn't help but wait for the moment when she'd hear a scream of pain as Sesshomaru stabbed him.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was growing more nervous by the second. Any moment Sesshomaru would find out his secret and kill him.<p>

Sesshomaru glanced over at Inuyasha again. "Would you take that robe off your head?"

"No."

"If you were really cold you'd wear it. You hiding something?"

Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru's footsteps coming closer. He pulled his robe closer around him. "Get away from me!" Sesshomaru grabbed it but Inuyasha held it tightly. "Stop, you're going to tear it!"

Sesshomaru ignored him and yanked the robe off. His eyes got wide when he saw that Inuyasha's hair was black and he had human ears now.

Inuyasha looked up at him and tried to get the robe back. "Give it back!"

Sesshomaru flew into the air higher than Inuyasha could reach. "So tonight is your human night, huh little brother?"

"So what? You gonna kill me?" Inuyasha said still reaching for his robe.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You read my mind." He pulled out his sword and flew down to Inuyasha knocking him on his back and holding the sword to his neck. "Finally, you're going to die tonight."

Inuyasha pulled out his own sword and knocked Sesshomaru out of the way but he couldn't make it transform. He had no demon blood tonight and it remained in its rusty form.

Sesshomaru smirked and pulled it away from him. "What are you going to do with this?" he tossed it across the room and held Inuyasha down. "Any last words?"

"You can't kill me Sesshomaru."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't be able to get out of here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Idiot. The Tetsusaiga can break barriers and only _I_ can use it. If you kill me, you'll be killed too."

"But you couldn't break through."

"What if I can break through tomorrow? If you kill me you'll be trapped here and killed by this demon." Inuyasha smirked at the look on his face knowing he had him.

Sesshomaru glared at him for a moment then let go of him defeated. "You got lucky this time half breed. Next time I won't let you go." He sat back down on the floor near Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snickered. "You'll never be able to kill me Sesshomaru. I'm just too good for you."

"Shut up before I change my mind."

"You wouldn't. If you do, you'll be killed," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

After that, Sesshomaru just took to ignoring him. They sat there for a long time and Inuyasha was growing very impatient. He lay on the floor tapping his foot. He wondered if his friends were okay. Had the spider demon hurt them? Were they hurt by another demon? And was Kagome okay?

"Would you _please_ stop tapping your foot like that?" Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha snorted. "Why does it matter to you?"

"It's annoying."

Just because he said that, Inuyasha tapped his foot louder.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Are you incapable of listening? Do you have attention deficit disorder or something?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "What the heck is that?"

"You grew up with no one to teach you these things. I shouldn't expect you to be intelligent."

Inuyasha sat up and glared at him. "It isn't my fault! Why couldn't you have just let me live with you?"

"I had important things to worry about. I couldn't have the burden of taking care of a half demon child."

"Half demon or not I'm your brother! Don't you think that's what father would have wanted!" he exclaimed angrily.

Sesshomaru thought about that for a moment. Though he held resentment towards his father, he still respected him and tried to honor his wishes. Would he have wanted him to take in Inuyasha?

Inuyasha pulled his knees into his chest and rested his head on them. "Because of you, I spent my childhood alone. I had to fight every day for survival trying to gain acceptance from everyone. I was almost killed so many times. I couldn't trust anyone."

Sesshomaru looked at him. "Save your life story for someone who wants to hear it. It's not my fault your mother died."

"But when she died I had _no one_. I was thrown out of my village and had to learn to live on my own with no one to turn to. That time I ran into you when I was seven years old I wanted to live with you because you were the only one I thought I could trust. And you turned around and had me running for my life while you tried to kill me!" He was nearly shouting at him now. "And you couldn't find it in that cold heart of yours to let your homeless little brother stay with you!"

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red with anger tired of Inuyasha's accusations. "Do you think it was easy for me to put aside what had happened to our father?" he exclaimed. He sighed and turned calm again. "I'll admit, maybe it was wrong of me to reject you. I worshipped him. He was my idol; he was everything I wanted to be. My mother left him and even me for a while but he stayed and cared for me. Then I found out he was marrying a human woman and she became pregnant with a half….with you." He sighed. "You can't imagine how I felt when I found out my idol had died protecting the two of you. You were the reason he died and to take you in would be a constant reminder."

Inuyasha looked at him for a moment the heard himself say, "I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru glanced at him and sighed. "It's not your fault."

Inuyasha looked down. "So that's why you hate me and my mother? It wasn't father's fault he fell in love with her. These things just happen…but how would you know?"

"How would I know? Inuyasha, you don't know the half of my life. I haven't spent the past 500 years alone. I know much more about love than you do and I know what it's like to love a human."

"That human girl outside."

"I'm not that heartless." They were silent for a moment. "Maybe…maybe I could have taken you with me instead of trying to kill you." He snickered. "Maybe if I had raised you, you would have turned out a bit better."

Inuyasha looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean? I did fine on my own you…!"

"See what I mean? You have no manners."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He glanced at Sesshomaru's missing left arm, the arm he'd cut off when they went into their father's tomb to find the Tetsusaiga. "I'm sorry about your arm."

Seshsomaru shrugged. "Forget it. I doesn't matter that much. I've gotten along fine without it."

Inuyasha laid his robe out on the floor and lay down on it wincing in pain. His wounds were killing him. Whenever he got hurt as a half demon, the pain was always worse when he changed into a human.

Sesshomaru glanced at him. "You okay?"

Inuyasha nodded not used to Sesshomaru caring like this. "I'll be fine. It just hurts a bit more when I change into a human."

"It must be annoying to change all the time against your will."

Inuyasha nodded again. "It is. I feel so weak and vulnerable." He paused for a moment. "But I don't want to be a full demon anymore."

"Why?"

"Not long ago my friends and I were passing through a village and these bandits came through and started harassing everyone. Their leader was a demon who stole my sword and trapped the monk and I in a poisonous cocoon. I turned into a full demon and ripped the guy to shreds then slaughtered all off those bandits and almost went for the people in the village."

"I remember that. We got into a fight and I spared your life because it was no point in fighting you when you had no mind of your own."

"I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't recognize my friends, I didn't even hear Kagome's voice when she tried to sit me. When I changed back to normal I didn't remember anything that I'd done. My hands were covered in human blood. Ever since then, I'd been afraid that if I ever changed again I'd use these claws to hurt my friends…or Kagome."

"You really love that girl."

"I couldn't bear it if I ever hurt her. Being a full demon isn't worth hurting Kagome over."

"It's not that you don't want to be a full demon. You're afraid of it."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. Why was he sitting here telling Sesshomaru his fears?

"Is that all you're afraid of?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"No…"

"Well?"

"I'm afraid of being alone again," Inuyasha admitted after a few moments. "I spent most of my life wandering alone cold hearted and bitter, not able to trust anyone. When I met Kagome she taught me how to be happy, how to laugh, and cry, and trust others. I've never told them this, but I _really_ care about my friends. For the first time in my life I have people I can rely on. Miroku is slowly dying from his wind tunnel and I worry about him. If I were to lose him or all of them …" he let his voice trail off.

Sesshomaru looked at him for a moment. He'd never seen this side of Inuyasha. He thought of Inuyasha as cocky, rude, rough, and arrogant, someone who was all talk. He never denied his determination. After finding out Inuyasha had killed Ryoukotsei, a demon their father fought nearly to death just to paralyze, that confirmed it. But he'd never seen his vulnerable side.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. "Why do you want to know all this? Are you going to use it against me?"

"Believe me, that wasn't my intention."

"I told you what I'm afraid of. What about you? There's got to be something behind that mask of yours."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. He didn't dwell too much on his fears. "I've always been confident in myself. And I always thought of myself as strong enough to defeat anything that comes my way. That's why I never went after the Jewel of Four Souls like you and so many demons. I've rarely let myself get close enough to a person to the point where they affect me like your friends do to you. The only one who has ever seriously affected me that way is Rin. I don't say this out loud, but she's like my daughter. I feel very protective of her. I can't lose her."

Inuyasha smirked. "I see you're not as cold hearted as I thought."

"Don't you ever tell this to anyone, you hear me?"

"Fine, and don't you tell anyone what I told you."

"Fine."

They stayed in that position for a few more hours, both were growing very impatient. Inuyasha kept yawning every once in a while and Sesshomaru became annoyed by it. "If you're tired, just go to sleep already."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't sleep when I turn human."

"You're very paranoid."

Inuyasha yawned. "So?"

"You don't trust me?"

"How do I know you won't kill me in my sleep?"

"I just poured my heart out to you; give me a little bit of trust. Anyway, I need you to get me out of here tomorrow."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him still not trusting him.

"Just go to sleep."

"Fine." Then he thought of something. "Hey Sesshomaru?"

"What?"

"Do demons sleep?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow surprised by the random question. "Um, yeah. I don't need to sleep as much as you do, but I sleep when I feel like it."

"Okay." Inuyasha turned over on his side and closed his eyes.

"Good night," Sesshomaru said.

"Good night…"

* * *

><p>The next morning when the sun came out Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha as his hair turned back to white and his dog ears and fangs returned. He'd always wondered how it happened. He went over to him and tugged on his ear but got slapped. "Wake up," he said kicking him in the shoulder.<p>

Inuyasha opened his eyes and glared at him rubbing his sore shoulder. "Stop it, that still hurts."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He for one felt fine for the most part. "You heal too slow. Get up."

Inuyasha sat up and yawned. "Give me a chance to wake up, geez." He rubbed his eyes then put his robe back on. Then he pulled out his sword. "Alright Tetsusaiga, don't fail me this time." It glowed red again and he tried to break through the barrier but it failed. He got mad and threw the sword across the room nearly taking Sesshomaru's head off.

"That was unnecessary," Sesshomaru said.

"That worthless thing…" Then he ran over and picked it up to make sure he hadn't scratched it when he threw it.

"I've got an idea," Sesshomaru said. "Use the Barrier Destroying, and I'll use Kenatsu at the same time."

"You think that'll work?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "It might." They raised their swords and prepared to bust out. "You do realize when we get out, nothing has changed."

Inuyasha nodded. "Of course. I still hate you."

"Likewise."

Inuyasha used the barrier destroying and Sesshomaru used Kenatsu at the same time. When they did it, the whole wall exploded and they were out. Inuyasha ran outside. "Freedom!" He swung his sword around happily. "Thank you for freeing me from this idiot!"

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha hair and yanked him back over to him. "You're the idiot! We're not done yet."

The spider demon tried to attack them but Sesshomaru flew up and cut his sword straight through his body. Then Inuyasha used the wind scar and destroyed it.

Everyone ran over to them. Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a tight hug. "Inuyasha! I'm so glad you're okay!" She kissed his lips but then looked down and they both blushed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said jumping into Sesshomaru's arms. "I knew you'd be okay!"

"Are you okay my lord?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru put Rin down. "Of course I am."

"Inuyasha, how did you get out?" Shippo asked.

"I'm awesome like that. Come on, we've still got to find Naraku."

Both groups headed off in different directions. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glanced back at each other and gave each other a small smile, then continued on their mission to find Naraku.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this. I had fun writing it, the idea is amusing to me. Reviews are appreciated. Peace!<strong>


End file.
